


Food for Thought

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas Fluff, Clingy Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Gene exist in this world, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Slash, Stiles is an amazing cook, delicious food, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for a 12 Days of Sterek on Tumblr. </p><p>It starts out with Stiles stress-cooking and having too much food. It evolves to Derek's wolves seeing Stiles as more as Scott's human-walking-Wikipedia and actually seeing him as being a caring being who feeds them real food. It turns to actual friendship, and the caring Stiles is doing is not unseen by Derek...he just tried really hard to ignore it. Key word being tried. His wolf though...has other ideas. </p><p>That was a few months ago. Christmas is almost here, the wolves are clingy and protective, Derek's freaking out because he's going to be an actual father, not just a pseudo one. And Stiles? Stiles is baking his famous gingerbread man(wolf) cookies, which Scott swears that taste like Stiles' best hugs when you bite into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

> There needed to be more of a transition in Stiles' and Derek's actual romantic relationship, so from when it was originally posted, I added another scene where Derek first asks Stiles out for a real date. 
> 
> If it's your first time reading this, enjoy! If you're reading this...I hope you enjoy it again!

“What's this?” was the question that started all of it. Well, at least it's the earliest mile stone that Stiles can remember anyway.

 

“In that one it's a veggie lasagna, so no need to heat up anything. Cucumber slices instead of noodles. In this one there's chicken salad and I brought some chips you can eat it with as like a dip...since I didn't really think of it too much. And here are some brownies.” Stiles said as he pointed to each item in it's container or bag.

 

Isaac narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously as he sniffed each item presented in front of him. Though he wanted to maintain his 'Menacing Werewolf Lacky' appearance, even Stiles' human hearing heard the growl the blond's stomach gave. Still, Isaac's resolve held a bit more as he asked, “Why give it to me?”

 

Stiles pulled out his own back filled to food, “I...have mine. And I gave Scott and Allison enough for every proper meal until tomorrow...”

 

“W-why...exactly do you have so much food?” Isaac asked warily.

 

Stiles shrugged and he looked away as a blush adorned his cheeks, “I got bored. Idle hands and all that.”

 

Isaac smelled the embarrassment but chose to ignore it in favor of asking, “Why give _me_ food?”

 

All he's done since getting the bite was follow Derek's orders and make Scott and Stiles' life more difficult than it needs to be. Stiles may be human but there was this snark and hatred to him that his wolf recognized plenty of times, but easily pushed aside because something always was more important than the human, but it was there and he had no reason to give Isaac anything.

 

And besides, no one was nice to him. No one _really_ cared. Sure, Derek and his pack did...now. But it was all some supernatural crap and he wasn't totally blind. He knew he was being sort of used by Derek so he could get stronger, but _he_ got stronger too, so he didn't mind. He was still aware of it though.

 

Again Stiles only shrugged but when he talked Isaac knew he was telling the truth, “Like I said...I made a lot of food. I gave some to my dad. I gave Scott enough to share with Allison and well...It'll all go to waste and it'll be a shame to just throw it out. I'd offer some to Lydia, and I did, but she just smiled at me in that way she does when people try to impress her before walking away. I don't like Jackson and well...I dunno if you noticed but I pretty much named anyone who I have a remote connection with, no matter _how_ it is. You and Erica are the only ones left and I don't know if Derek is feeding you guys and even if he is, and even if you're werewolves, you still all need to eat _right_!” at that he gave a stern look and it had Isaac sitting up straighter and his wolf raising to attention too, filling him up with an odd feeling he couldn't name.

 

Stiles continued his rambling, “I passed Erica in the hallway and gave her her own rations and also Boyd's. She gave me a bit of sass but I think right now, hopefully, she went to take Boyd' his lunch, wherever he may be.”

 

“Um...thanks...?” Isaac replied with, tone really confused, but Stiles just nodded and picked up his things and began to get up. “Wait, aren't you going to eat?”

 

“Uh...yeah, but I have to work on something in the library. I'll be having my lunch there. I...uh..guess I'll see you later.” Stiles said awkwardly as he left.

 

Isaac watched him go.

 

When he moaned like a porn star who was gonna get  _paid_ after biting into the chocolate brownies he got plenty of looks, but he didn't care.

 

“Damn these are _delicious_!”

 

* * *

 

It would be a while before Stiles stress-cooked enough to feed a small army again, but that didn't stop him from cooking for Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. The reason he stress-cooked was because it made him feel less helpless, it gave him something to work and focus on, and it helped others too. If only a little bit. He didn't think it was that grand of a gesture, but he still got up a bit earlier to make them something. 

 

It would be as simple as a sandwich or a batch of cookies or a home made smoothy, but he always had something for the three.

 

It opened doors for Stiles.

 

Isaac and Erica talked to him outside of school as well as in school...and you know, without threats or following their Alpha's example of pushing him against a hard surface. He had other people to work with aside from Scott who tried to work with Allison every chance he got. He helped the blond devil twins in the subjects they struggled with and Stiles being the ever observant one that he was, noticed that the amount of bodily damage usually done to him was really down.

 

No more rude morons in the hallway, no more unnecessary tackles or pushes at practice.

 

He and Erica went to see a Marvel movie and thanks to her werewolf senses and new bound attitude of confidence, saw it multiple times without his wallet wailing in agony at the injustice of today's movie prices and enjoyed plenty of seriously expensive movie theater snacks.

 

He and Isaac studied together more and Isaac would come over and Stiles would have someone to play video games with.

It was nice.

 

* * *

 

Then Stiles got sick. Got a nasty case of the flu. Something so completely normal and human that called for him to stay home from school for a few days.

 

When he woke up just before noon all pained, sore, stuffy, and feeling icky, he managed to reach his phone and text Scott, asking him to pick up any homework he may have missed before crashing back into his bed. Consciousness was too much of a hassle at the moment.

 

The next time he stirred from unconsciousness he didn't open his eyes right away because the light was too bright. His ears were working as well as human ears could and he heard their voices.

 

“But what if he _dies_!?” someone 'whispered' in a bit of hysteria.

 

“He's not going to die.” someone stated logically and calmly.

 

“But what if he _does_!?” the first voice countered.

 

“Okay, Isaac, I think you're panicking a bit too much. Boyd is right...he's not going to die.”

 

“Thank you.” now that he heard his name, the second, calm and logical voice, did register as Boyd's.

 

“Because _we're_ going to _fix_ him!” that was Erica, he was sure of it.

 

“Are we going to bite him?” the first voice, Isaac's voice, asked in a slight confused but hopeful tone.

 

“If either of you do that while he's this weak, _then_ he could die.” Boyd sighed and Stiles totally heard whimpering.

 

“I also very much like my place at the adult table with the proper silverware so...” Stiles mumbled as he struggled a bit to sit up right. Before he was up all the way, Isaac and Erica were at his sides, holding him up. And nuzzling into him.

 

“Too hot...” Isaac whimpered.

 

Stiles, though he was tired and achy and wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep until this passed, rolled his eyes. It was in fondness rather than impatience. He brought his hand up to pet Isaac's cheek gently and replied with a small smirk, “I know.”

 

Isaac nudged his head against Stiles, “Not like that dummy...this is too hot for a human.”

 

Stiles sighed and slumped into his pillows. He was really tired. “Yeah...got the flu. Fever...100 when dad checked in morning...”

 

“Should we get you to the hospital?” Erica asked, face scrunched up in worry. 

 

Stiles began to shake his head but stopped and groaned in pain, which made the blond wolves whimper more. He pat them each reassuringly before smiling at Boyd, “Thank you for making sure they didn't...do whatever they planned to do on their own.” then he turned to stare at the two of them, “Guys...it's okay. You were human once. You know I'll be fine. I just need rest and OJ and some meds.”

 

“Right! Okay so I'll get the meds, Isaac go get some OJ-” Erica began.

 

“Boyd gets meds. Dad left em in medicine cabinet.” Stiles instructed and Boyd and Isaac nodded and went to fetch what they were told to get. Stiles turned to Erica and squeezed her hand and grinned, “What time's it?”

 

“About twelve thirty.” she replied.

 

He furrowed his brow, “Shouldn't you be in school?...or doing evil henchmen things for Derek?”

 

“We didn't see you at school and Scott asked us if there was any homework for the class he doesn't have with you. We found out you were sick and we came here to make sure you were okay...you weren't.” she replied with a heavy pout.

 

“Just a flu.” Stiles mumbled.

 

“You're body temperature isn't right, your breathing is irregular, you're in pain, and you _reek_!” she hissed in anger, though it was towards the illness and not at Stiles.

 

“I haven't had time to shower, give me a break!”

 

“No...we...we can _smell_ the sickness! I don't like that it's clinging to you...”

 

He squeezed her hand again and looked at her and promised, “I'll be fine.”

 

Isaac and Boyd came back into his room. Erica helped Stiles sit up again as Boyd passed him over the correct dosage of the medicine the Sheriff left behind and Isaac passed over a generous glass of orange juice and he wouldn't stop _staring_ exactingly with these huge puppy dog eyes until Stiles drank the last drop. Once the last drop was swallowed, Isaac grinned and even puffed up his chest a bit in pride. Stiles' mind and the research he's done (and maybe a few fanfictions he read), plus his previous conversation with Erica before the other two came back into his room, led him to believe this was just a wolf thing. They were following instructions that will make him feel better.

 

Before he closed his eyes to sleep more he couldn't help but think, _“They're such puppies.”_

 

Isaac and Erica made themselves comfortable on either side of Stiles. Erica a bit higher as Stiles had his head rested on her shoulder and she weaved her fingers through his hair in soothing strokes. Isaac placed his head over Stiles' heart and listened to the rhythm of it while his hand rubbed soothing circles on Stiles' stomach. Boyd made himself comfortable at the end of Stiles' bed and lifted the human's legs to rest over his while he picked up a random book from the shelf and began reading.

 

That was the image the Sheriff came home to.

 

When Stiles felt better two days later and his dad asked about it, Stiles shrugged and replied with, “Well...someone had to eat the healthy foods I painstakingly make for you but you try to avoid. If not my father with questionable health, than I suppose the troubled youth I've adopted.”

 

“You can't adopt them Stiles.”

 

“But I have.”

 

He said that in joking banter with his father, unaware that he'd been heard by a certain curly blond haired werewolf who all but clung to Stiles since then.

 

* * *

 

Stiles stress-cooked again. It was a long weekend and things were quiet. Too quiet for his liking. So he looked at what he had on hand and began to cook. By the time 4:30 in the afternoon rolled in he had more food than he or his father could eat for the next two weeks. But it would all probably go bad and he couldn't give his dad that much red meat in such a short time.

 

He wasn't even thinking, not really, as he packed it all up and put it in the back of his jeep. Adjusting the mirror slightly he headed down the road to where he knew Derek and his wolves trained.

 

Arms full, he entered to see (okay mostly hear) growling and lots of thuds before he got a clearer picture when Boyd came to help with some of the Tupperware that was blinding his vision.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek gruffed out.

 

“Uh...I come in peace?” Stiles shrugged as he handed the remaining containers to Erica, while Isaac came over and nuzzled into his neck while taking a whiff. “Also brought you guys some food. Still warm.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at his wolves' actions but didn't comment.

 

“Crap! I didn't bring utensils.” Stiles cursed.

 

Boyd scoffed, “I doubt that'll be a problem. You've seen us eat, right?”

 

“Still...should have thought this through.” Stiles sighed but then shrugged it off, “I'll remember next time.”

 

He began to turn to walk back out when Erica called out to him, “Aren't you staying?”

 

He stopped and looked back and shook his head though he had a grin on his face, “I'll let Sourwolf here teach you how to be proper Werewolves. I'm just the guy making sure you guys eat right. And my job here is done.”

 

“You could stay.” Boyd suggested.

 

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded.

 

Stiles smiled at them then looked at Derek before straightening and shaking his head, “Uh, thanks guys. But I gotta go by the station and try to get my dad to eat my cooking.”

 

“If he doesn't want it, I'll take it!” Isaac called out as Stiles headed for the door. They heard the human chuckle before they heard the sound of the Jeep's tires driving away.

 

“Mac and cheese! Are there bread rolls?” Erica asked and Boyd passed over the container of rolls.

 

“I smell lasagna, I call dibs on that!” Isaac exclaimed.

 

“You got it last time. This is mine and I ain't sharing.” Boyd replied.

 

“What!? No fair!” Isaac whined but it didn't last as he picked up another container and opened it up, “Hey! Pork chops!”

 

The three wolves were all munching away happily until they notice their Alpha standing there just staring at them. They all looked at each other before Isaac raised the container of pork chops and offered one, “Want one?”

 

“What the hell is this?” Derek asked.

 

“Uh...well I got the pork chops, Boyd's hogging the lasagna, Erica has the mac and cheese and bread rolls. There's some sort of salad here somewhere I'm sure.” Isaac said as he looked around the containers.

 

Erica took a whiff, “I believe we were given garden, fruit, potato, _and_ chicken salads.”

 

“And there's also some broccoli and cheese soup too. Oh and brownies! Wonderful, delicious, magnificent brownies....”Isaac all but drooled at the thought of those brownies.

 

Derek face palmed and sighed, “What I meant was...why the hell did Scott's friend just bring you all food?”

 

“Bring _us_. There's some for you too.” Erica said as she pushed some of the containers towards him.

 

“Stiles feeds us. He makes us feel...good. Safe. Happy...” Isaac tried to explain though that didn't seem like a good enough of an explanation. Erica and Boyd however just nodded in agreement.

 

Derek didn't seem convinced. He seemed even more confused but didn't comment. The aroma of the food was getting to him so he gave up and sat down with his wolves with a sigh. He picked up a pork chop and took a bite...and moaned at the deliciousness that exploded in his mouth.

 

When he opened his eyes he had three smirking wolves looking at him with smug expressions.

 

“Not. A. Word.” Derek hissed.

 

The three shared a look and didn't argue, and continued to eat. Happy noises, sometimes slightly erotic noises, were heard as they had their fill.

 

It wasn't the amount of food they ate. Realistically they could have eaten so much more. It was _how_ the food was cooked, with so much love and care you could taste it in each bite, that filled them up.

 

* * *

 

One of the days that Isaac wasn't in school because he was doing god knows what for Derek, was the day that Stiles was tackled at practice by Greenburge and sprained his ankle.

 

Stiles had to stay off his bad foot as much as possible which left him little mobility to make things for his wolves. (He can't remember exactly when they became his wolves, but they sort of were now.)

 

The first day back he had a crutch to help him...he also had a very guilty Isaac all but attached to his back and growling at Greenburge every time he was withing visible distance of Stiles.

 

(Rumors that Stiles and Isaac were together quickly spread like wildfire and that there was some weird threesome with Erica soon started too. Other than those who knew about the supernatural, Stiles didn't talk to them so he ignored it as best as he could. Though getting the “Bilinski! You and Lahey aren't allowed together in the locker room! Morals! School policy!” from the coach was...Stiles didn't know what it was. )

 

The second morning he woke up to his foot being elevated. Though it was recommended Stiles had forgotten as he tried to finish as much of his paper for History as he could that night. He remembered falling asleep with his laptop and books around him. But no books or laptop were anywhere near the bed.

 

His questions were quickly answered when he sat up a bit and saw Isaac at his desk. The blond smiled and greeted him, “Morning! Hey think you can help me with this? I have no idea how to solve this problem.”

 

“...” Stiles looked over to his alarm to check the time before he looked back at Isaac, “What...why are you here so early?”

 

“Breakfast?” Isaac asked with an adorable hopeful expression.

 

Stiles scoffed a bit while rolling his eyes but didn't say no. He stretched and began to get out of bed but before he could set both feet on the ground, Isaac was at his side acting as his impromptu crutch.

 

“Nothing complicated just...something _you_ make.” Isaac said as he all but took Stiles' weight without a problem and made their way downstairs. He really liked Isaac. Had it been Erica or Scott, they'd probably have not cared about his manly ego and carried him. Then there was Boyd who would wait like a reasonable normal person. Boyd was a favorite.

 

“Well it's early enough and I showered last night so I can make us some pancakes before we head to school. Guess you're riding with me?” Stiles asked as he was placed down in the kitchen. Isaac stopped from pulling out the bowls and pans needed to give Stiles a look. To which Stiles asked, “What?”

 

“You're not driving.” then Isaac pointed to Stiles' foot, “You're hurt!”

 

“But my dad had an early shift so he can't take me...and as much as I'd like to not deal with the daily boring ordeal of high school...I can't miss. Besides, it's my left foot. I drive with my right.” Stiles logically pointed out.

 

Unfortunately, Isaac wasn't having it. He shook his head firmly as he placed the things needed to make pancakes on the counter. “Nope. Not gonna happen. Derek's taking us.”

 

“...come again?”

 

“Derek. He's the one who usually picks us up or drops us off. Erica and Boyd had something to do today which is why only I'm here. But Derek's giving us a ride when it's time. He's outside waiting anyway.”

 

“Wait, he's outside?” Stiles limped towards the window and lo and behold, the Camaro was parked out front. Stiles sighed, “If your wolf is forcing you to take me to school then get your wolfy butt inside and eat with us, Sourwolf. Might as well get a meal out of it.” he knew Derek's hearing would allow him to hear Stiles perfectly.

 

He told Isaac to unlock the door while he began on the batter. Stiles worked in comfortable silence as the door opened then closed and Derek joined Isaac at the table watching in equal silence.

 

Stiles felt like there should be some tension. Be it awkward or tense. It wasn't.

 

He put a stack in front of each wolf and was about to go get the syrup and milk when Derek and Isaac stood up and did it for him.

 

It was weird. But it was a nice kind of weird.

 

* * *

 

Derek dropped them off.

 

Derek also picked them up with Erica. She complained about not getting pancakes and Stiles asked if they wanted to stay for dinner.

 

Boyd met them at the Stilinski house hold and Stiles showed them how to make a home made pizza.

 

When the Sheriff walked in he saw everyone covered in some way in flour and sauce, the kitchen in a chaotic mess that usually happens when Stiles cooks, and various different pizzas on the tables.

 

“I didn't think you were serious.” the Sheriff said to Stiles, recalling their conversation about adopting the wolves...er, teens. 

 

“You rarely ever do.” Stiles countered as he picked up their vegetarian pizza, “Wanna slice?”

 

The Sheriff took it with an eye roll, “With how much you've been cooking, I'm surprised there's anything left to make this many pizzas. I'm heading to bed. I have a double shift tomorrow. Clean up.”

 

“Considering Derek and Isaac were murder suspects and we're runaways, I think the Sheriff reaction means he accepts us.” Erica said with smirk as she bit into her slice.

 

Stiles merely shrugged, not really thinking twice about the wording, but the other wolves all shared a look, as if meant more. And it did. Acceptance meant a lot, especially to the wayward werewolves who just wanted to belong.

 

* * *

 

The week passed, Stiles' sprain got better, though he still tried to stay off it as much as possible. This time he remembered to do everything right...though not by his own volition. The wolves were a common presence in his day to day life and they made sure Stiles didn't have to move unless absolutely necessary.

 

For that whole week the wolves and their Alpha ate dinner at the Stilinski household. Again Stiles thought that given how they all got to know each other there should be some sort of tension or awkwardness, but there wasn't. Erica and Stiles made up most of the conversation with Isaac adding in his own voice much more easily than Boyd or Derek, who would add their two cents every once in a while. But even when they didn't speak verbally, Stiles was always quick to understand their body language when they didn't like something, or did liked something, or wanted something.

 

The team had practice on Saturday and Erica and Boyd had a date night. Scott and Allison were on a secret date and Stiles thought he'd just sit at home catching up on _White Collar_ on Netflix. Because Matt Bomer...Mmmm!

 

Then there was a knock on the door. When he opened it he blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.

 

“Derek.” Stiles said as he looked the Alpha wolf up and down. Yeah, he's sure lots of people, himself admitting only to himself, would stare at Derek as long as they could. But today's reason for staring were the...amount of bags he was carrying.

 

“Can I come in?” Derek motioned towards the inside with his head.

 

Stiles stared a bit more. You'd think werewolves, kanimas, hunters, and psychopaths would have him used to weird things by now. Maybe it was because it _wasn't_  weird, other than the fact that it was _Derek_...who had gained some respect for boundaries and no longer barged into his home without permission...and used doors.

 

“Well?” Derek demanded, patience running thin.

 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure...come...on...in...” Stiles said a bit warily as he made room for Derek to pass through before closing the door.

 

Derek headed to the kitchen and began unloading the contents of the bags. Meats, vegetables, fruits...just about everything found on the food pyramid was being placed on his counter.

 

“Uh...want me to make something, Sourwolf?”

 

“No, I'm just reimbursing you. You feed my wolves and it's coming out of your father's pockets...” Derek shrugged.

 

“You didn't need to. I stress cook. Even with my appetite, I can't eat all I make. Before your wolves a lot would be thrown away.”

 

“Still...I'll be chipping in, buying food or paying you for your cooking.” Derek gruffed out. The awkward tension Derek was showing now was the kind he was expecting from the beginning.

 

“It's...nice. But not a necessity dude. I like cooking. And they seem to enjoy it.” Stiles grinned up at the werwolf reassuringly.

 

“They do.” Derek gave a firm nod.

 

“...okay, I don't actually speak 'Derek-ese'. If there's something you want me to know, you're going to have to say it.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and gave the wolf a stern look.

 

Derek sighed and began to put the perishables in the fridge. “You have them bonding. They're stronger since you began cooking for them.”

 

“I think I still have a few bruises to prove they were strong before I started cooking for them.” Stiles deadpanned.

 

Derek winced slightly and Stiles only caught it because he was staring intently at him.

 

“Look, I told Scott that the more in a pack the stronger I was, remember?”

 

“You were trying to poison and possibly kill the woman I love while not caring if my best friend, his girlfriend, or I died in the process, I remember.” Stiles replied cheekily.

 

Derek let out a low growl but Stiles stood his ground. Stiles knew that they were sort of friends now, hell, he was sort of, kind of, _in_ Derek's pack! He also knew that people hated being reminded of their mistakes, but attempted murder is something that's hard to let go.

 

“They were strong and even though I told them what being in a pack meant...they didn't _understand_. Now though...they do without realizing it.” Derek said evenly.

 

Stiles dropped his arms to the side and tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

 

Derek sighed, “They were the weak ones, the invisible ones, the controlled ones...the ones who would appreciate the power that came with the bite. But they were loners. That mentality doesn't disappear over night. I tried with training but...” he left it hanging and Stiles could easily guess. One meeting with Derek and it's easy to tell he wasn't really a people person. “Their wolves crave a pack. That sense of belonging...their human minds haven't really adjusted to perfect sync with their wolf instincts. But...since you started feeding them...you've...”

 

“I've...?” Stiles coaxed.

 

The top of Derek's ears were pink and he was looking away from Stiles, still putting things away where they belonged. (Yeah, all the wolves now knew the Stilinski kitchen as well as the Stilinski's.) “You gave them a connection...a bond they understood and made them feel safe.” Derek's voice was low then, “That feeling of security for people like us isn't easy to create or maintain...so...” he cleared his throat as he stood his full height and turned to face Stiles, “You're helping them and me, us...” he shook his head, “So the least I can do is help pay for the food.”

 

Stiles had so many questions and comments but he bit his tongue. This was so totally a moment and he would not ruin it. If anything for his own sanity than anything else. He nodded, “Okay...thank you.”

 

Derek nodded and then turned towards the door.

 

Stiles stopped him, “Wait!” Derek did. “...have you eaten today?”

 

Derek shook his head and Stiles smiled at him as he nudged his head towards the kitchen, “Come on. There's a stuffed chicken recipe I've been dying to try out and we finally have all the ingredients I need.”

 

Derek stood there for a moment before he shrugged and followed Stiles into the kitchen. It was still early enought that Stiles restrained himself to only cooking enough for just the two of them.

 

Stiles was sure that alone without the others it would for sure be awkward being alone with Derek when any time before...well, the older werewolf was asking him to cut off his arm. But Stiles was the clever one (Odd and clever went hand in hand in his book.) and he asked about the wolves' training.

 

The next couple hours was spent with Stiles and Derek talking about different training methods Derek could try. Derek told Stiles all of the wolves' strengths and weaknesses and how he approached them. Stiles explained to Derek that while it may work to an extent, if he really wanted his wolves to improve they'd need specialized lesson plans.

 

So Stiles made profiles for all the wolves. And schedules for what they should work on and for how long, and creative ways Derek could try since his ways ended up in dead ends most of the time.

 

When practice was almost over (Stiles still had another week off because of his foot), Stiles began to cook for his dad and something for the wolves. Derek having been there and in the middle of a conversation about baseball, worked side by side with Stiles to make dinner. Sure he mostly handled making the salad while Stiles made spaghetti with home made sauce and meatballs.

 

* * *

 

It turned into a thing.

 

There was no other way to explain it. Sure people can claim that Stiles was now part of Derek's pack but Scott was still trying to figure things out with the Argents and Scott was still his bro, so Stiles kept things without labels.

 

But Stiles did spend a lot of time with Derek's pack. Feeding them, and now training them.

 

The tips Stiles had given Derek during their lunch had worked wonders. So much so that Derek invited Stiles to their training sessions so he could see for himself, both the progress and any further ways to help his wolves improve more.

 

Derek knew his wolves needed the right encouragement but he wasn't really a people person. Stiles was. It was mostly Derek who really understood the full effect of Stiles' praise towards his wolves. Like when Isaac found all hidden objects in different parts of the forest within a time limit with only his sense of smell, or Erica's agility of maneuvering through one of Stiles and Derek's make shift obstacle course, or Boyd learning to control his strength. It's easy to just pick something up and throw it while hoping you hit something. It was another to consider the size and weight of the target, that also moved, and deciding which object would be ideal to throw, considering size and weight as well.

 

Whenever they succeeded in something, the wolves would look towards Stiles expectantly and Stiles being Stiles would always cheer and be overly enthusiastic. What was once annoying was now endearing. While Derek supplied the feeling of a leader they could look up to, Stiles provided the emotional reassurance the wolves also needed. 

 

No one said it, but it was basically a known fact to Derek's pack.

 

Stiles was theirs.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles, Erica, and Boyd were taken...Isaac and Derek were a mess.

 

When Derek learned from Scott what Gerard wanted, he was actually tempted to give it to him just to get his pack back.

 

Things were blurry but all he remembered was that Chris turned a new leaf and made it so Scott and he could take out Gerard while helping save Jackson.

 

As soon as Gerard's heart stopped beating, Derek demanded his wolves and Stiles back. That quickly caught Scott's attention.

 

“That doesn't make sense...Stiles is _human_. Why would Gerard take him?” Scott looked an actual mixture of confusion, anger, and betrayed as he looked at Allison and Chris.

 

“Abuse power. Because he could. Spread pain. It's what abusers do.” Isaac hissed in reply.

 

“I...I know where they are. We'll set them free. My hunters can take care of things here,” Chris said, not being able to even look at his father's corpse.

 

Neither Derek nor Isaac cared much about the feelings coming off of the Argents or Scott. Their priority was in their pack. Scott followed them all the way while Allison left with Lydia and Jackson.

 

The anger they all felt at seeing their packmates huddled together was a bit overwhelming. Erica and Boyd were healing, but their burns were still visible. Stiles though...he was human and though it wasn't 'as bad as it could have been because Gerard _knew_ he was human' was still bad.

 

Derek had to use all his self control to keep from attacking Chris when he tried to touch Stiles to help him.

 

“Your family has done _enough_!” Derek barked.

 

Scott rushed to Stiles side, nuzzling into him while helping him stand up. Isaac helped Erica and Derek helped Boyd. Chris looked on almost pathetically and apologetically but remained silent as the wolves made their way out.

 

* * *

 

They all made it to Stiles house and to his room. Derek grabbed the first aid kit from where Stiles said they kept it as the wolves made themselves comfortable on Stiles' bed. Stiles in between Erica and Boyd, who were holding hands that rested on Stiles' stomach, Isaac spooning Erica and reaching out to lay his hand over the other two's. Scott carefully laid in a space between Stiles' and Boyd's legs while resting his head on Stiles' stomach. Isaac and Scott reaching out and using their werewolf abilities to take some of the pain from the others.

 

Derek came back in and had Stiles sit up so he could clean his face, which seemed to have the most damage. The older werewolf's brows were knitted together in worry and anger and sadness. Stiles just smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze before laying back down.

 

When they heard the Sheriff's car roll up, as much as they didn't want to leave, Stiles insisted.

 

Scott helped Isaac take Erica and Boyd to safety. Derek said he'd stay behind to linger around, make sure Stiles would remain safe.

 

“He could have left...” Erica murmured as she clung to Isaac for support. “Gerard beat him as some sort of example of...running with wolves. Then he let him go...but he didn't. He stayed. He didn't leave us.”

 

Boyd nodded in agreement. All the wolves sharing a look before looking at Stiles' window.

 

“You're not leaving him either. It's not like that. But if we want to see him sooner rather than later...he needs time alone with his dad.” Derek reasoned. He knew his wolves didn't like it, but they understood.

 

Derek watched the teens go from his place on the roof he took once they began to make their way. He clearly heard the Sheriff's panic and anger as he demanded Stiles tell him who hurt him. Stiles only reassured his father that he was okay. Lying for his father's sanity and also because Stiles, Derek realized, was as loyal as he was caring. And his loyalty was earned. Pride swelled in him knowing he had it.

 

It was probably three, maybe four hours later before Derek could sneak back into the house. He saw Stiles sitting on his bed, awake even though the lights were off.

 

“I made him some tea...slipped half a sleeping pill in it to help him sleep. He was so scared....” Stiles mumbled.

 

Derek sat next to him and bumped their shoulders together gently. “We all were.”

 

Stiles made a 'Hhmm' noise and then settled into some silence for a while. Then he asked, “Is it over?”

 

Derek nodded, “Gerard's dead.”

 

Stiles let out a shaky breath and nodded. He clenched his fist tight, that even with only the pale light from the outside streetlights, Derek could see how white they were.

 

“Hey, hey, hey...”Derek said gently as he grabbed Stiles' wrist with his hands, bringing Stiles' attention to them and he opened his palms.

 

Stiles took a few deep breaths before speaking, “I...I thought we were going to die...”

 

We, not just I, Derek noted. It was an important fact to his wolf to know that even in a life and death situation, Stiles still thought of his pack as his. He could have easily renounced his friendship and alliance with them for his own freedom. And yet...Stiles risked death than to abandoning his friends...his pack.

 

“You didn't.” Derek reassured as he wrapped an arm around Stiles' shoulders and brought him close while taking away more of the pain.

 

Stiles gave a sigh of relief and leaned into Derek. “I need sleep...I took the other half of the pill cos I know otherwise I wouldn't be able to...”

 

“I understand.” Derek replied, and he really did. Had he the luxury of drugs and alcohol after what happened to his family, he'd be a devoted addict.

 

Stiles swallowed nervously as he looked shyly up at Derek, “...stay?”

 

Derek didn't say anything, just removed his boots and then laid down next to Stiles. One arm still holding Stiles protectively to him. Though the drug took effect on Stiles, there was nothing to help Derek sleep. He didn't want to blink. His pack was stronger than he ever could have managed alone because of the human next to him. Not only were his wolves stronger, but they had a sense of family and home. He feared if he blinked, the worst could have happened, and Stiles wouldn't be there...and his pack would fall apart.

 

He pulled Stiles closer, nuzzled into his neck.

 

* * *

 The pack mostly saw Stiles during school and after the Sheriff went to bed. The Sheriff's fear and paranoia of what happened to his only son made him put extra effort in dropping him off at school, picking him up, and having him at the station for about two weeks straight during his shifts. 

Stiles being Stiles, indulged his father's protective need. 

However, there was still crime being committed by non-supernatural beings that called the Sheriff away. During those times, Stiles called the pack over and though it should have made other people worry, in a weird way, having people like Derek and his crew to take care of his son (and he's seen how protective and caring they were of him during the whole sprained ankle thing) was reassuring. 

The pack pushed themselves in their training. They were werewolves and could take more damage and heal, but Stiles couldn't. None of them ever wanted what happened with Gerard to happen again, but seeing how their lives were turning out, they couldn't afford to think so optimistically. Stiles fretted over each of them, insisting that, 'Just because you heal, doesn't mean getting hurt _doesn't_ hurt!' and they fretted back about his safety. 

* * *

 

A pattern Stiles began to notice that there was always one werewolf with him at all times. Whether he could see them or not. 

He was used to Isaac, Erica, and Boyd at this point. They were basically his puppies, as he called them in his mind. Sure he knew what they were capable of and in times of danger there was nothing _puppy like_ about them, but just about every other time, they were puppies fighting for his attention. 

Derek's new bound clinginess was new though. Ever since the attack and the moment shared when he fell asleep in the Alpha's arms...things were different. 

Even if they were on the steady road of becoming friends, Stiles wouldn't say he trusted Derek like he did the others. Accusing a guy of murder and the events that followed may have had a lot to do with it. 

Now...now he wouldn't even hesitate a millisecond to say he trusted his life, as well as his father's life, to Derek. 

Didn't stop it from being weird. 

That need to keep from labeling his relationship with Derek's pack continued on and even though no on continued to say anything, mile stones continued to happen. They worked in sync around the kitchen and in training like clockwork. Stiles let it be as long as he could before he just couldn't not comment on it. 

Which he did on one of the days where Stiles was home alone and the back (minus Derek) were on their strict training schedule.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek who was sitting next to him on the Stilinski couch watching a Iron Man 2. 

"They need to learn personal discipline. It's good for them." Derek commented without his eyes leaving the screen. 

"And you've got nothing better to do than to listen to me rant about RDJ and Scarlett Johansson?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at the wolf. 

This time Derek turned to stare at Stiles and asked in turn, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No!" Stiles shook his head quickly, then he bit his lip as he tried to form the question without insulting the Were and ruining this all, "I just...I've always been the guy people hang out with as a last resort. The guy no one sees until shit's about to hit the fan and they need a shield from said shit...and...I feel like I'm jinxing myself by addressing it but...I don't see _why_ you and your pack are...you know...with me all the time..."he looked away as he finished his sentence in a small voice. 

"You're not lying..."

Stiles forced himself to look up at Derek at that. He saw mostly confusion as Derek's brows knitted together as he stared intently at Stiles. 

"No. I'm not." was the only thing Stiles' mind could think of replying with.

Derek opened his mouth to say something but it took him a while to form the words. "Stiles...I told you this before. You're important to my pack. To all of us. We're the pieces of the same puzzle but without you we never would have figured out how to fit together...or stay together."

Stiles wasn't really sure how to respond, he kept trying to swallow the emotion in his throat and looked back intently at the screen. He and Derek just sat next to each other, no space between them, until the end of the movie.

As they cleaned up the leftovers of their snacks Stiles asked Derek what he was in the mood for, since it was almost dinner time. 

"Let me worry about dinner tonight."

Stiles stopped and raised an eyebrow at Derek, "You cook?"

"Not really...but I was thinking we could try out that new Italian restaurant that just opened up." Derek commented as casually as he could though his cheeks held a tint of pink.

"I uh...that's kind of an expensive place though..." Stiles mumbled because he had heard of that place...from Lydia. She wasn't talking to him about it directly, as much as he heard it in passing. From what she said...well, every night there seems to be a new relationship, new engagement, or special anniversary celebrated there. 

"Erica and Boyd mentioned it...I thought...you and I could go?"

"I...."

Stiles may have taken a bit too long before Derek was clearing his throat and shaking his head, "It's okay, I just...uh, I'll call the pack and we can order pizza or something. Give you a break, you've been working too hard-"

"Is 8pm alright?" Stiles interrupted him.

"What?" Derek blinked in surprise.

"8? Is 8 alright? I need time to shower and find a nice jacket...I don't think my red hoodie will get me through the door." Stiles said with a small smile. 

Derek's face actually lit up and he cleared his throat again, and he nodded, "Eight's fine...great actually. I uh...I should go get ready than..."

"I'll see you soon." Stiles said as he walked Derek to the door. 

Once the werewolf was out, Stiles let out a breath and leaned against the door, "I have a date with Derek Hale...Holy shit! I have a _date_ with _Derek_! What am I going to wear?!...Did I just ask myself that? Holy fuck!"

As Stiles stumbled and fumbled up the stairs to get ready, Derek was still on the steps, catching his own breath. Because yeah, he had heard the human. He's heard the excitement. And he totally smelled it all to. 

As he got into his car, nothing could wipe the stupid grin on his face. Though when he was confronted by his wolves he didn't bother lying to them as he said, "I have a date with Stiles."

* * *

 

With Allison wanting her space to sort everything out, Scott wanted to do the same. And who's the one that usually helps him sort his life out? Stiles.

 

That was when Scott actually realized that Stiles was all but part of Derek's pack.

 

Whenever he tried to have some bro time with Stiles, one if not all of the other wolves attended. He didn't mind at first. He actually thought it was pretty cool how they all were now on the same page. Now seemingly free from threats and the air was easier to breathe. It was actually sort of cool having a group of friends to hang out with without there being a tension that one of them wanted to kill the other...or steal from the other...or harm each other. It was just nice...until he couldn't spend a single moment alone with Stiles. His inner wolf understood the need to be around Stiles. Stiles was awesome and the _food_! But his wolf was also getting tired of sharing _his_ best friend!

 

It was one day in class when Stiles commented on it, “What's with the pout, dude?”

 

“You smell like Derek...” Scott said miserable.

 

Stiles tensed as a blush made its way through Stiles' face and down his neck. Isaac laughed a few chairs in front of them. Stiles balled up a piece of paper and threw it as his head. The blond turned and gave him a wounded look and Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Turning his attention back to Scott, he cleared his throat and replied, “I've been helping him train.” at the choice of words Isaac snorted which gained a glare from Stiles, “his immature wolves who seriously need the help.”

 

“Hey!” Isaac cried in indignation.

 

“Not wrong,” Stiles countered Isaac's protest, then turned back to Scott, “You wanna hang out at your house this weekend? Old fashioned sleepover?”

 

“Special Stilinski nachos?” Scott asked with hope in his voice.

 

Stiles laughed and nodded, “Tradition demands it!”

 

“Aw...I want nachos.” Isaac said with a pout.

 

Scott panicked because Isaac was basically Stiles' baby and did whatever Isaac wanted...like invited him to their sleepover.

 

“I'll make it next time we have a movie night.” Stiles promised and Scott smiled at him.

 

* * *

 

Naturally their bro-weekend didn't last. As much as Scott wanted to keep it simple and fun...the scent Stiles began to give off was bothering him.

 

So he convinced Stiles to come with him to bring his mom food at the hospital.

 

“Hey boys. How's the house? Still in one piece?” Melissa teased them though her question held some real concern as well.

 

Stiles laughed, “Yeah...Scott's room is...Scott's room, but the rest of the house remains in tact.”

 

“Good! Anything special on the menu?” she asked as she peeked into the bag. Stiles had cooked for them and they packed some for Mrs. McCall.

 

“Stiles made some Chicken Parmesan and then made you a sandwich of what we didn't eat.” Scott replied with a smile.

 

“You mean made me a sandwich of the chicken he set aside and told _you_ not to eat. Thank you Stiles.” Mrs. McCall smiled to him and Stiles smiled pleased with himself.

 

Scott rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah...I'm a bottomless black hole. But _anyway_....so...uh...how busy are you?”

 

Melissa and Stiles shared a confused look. Mrs. McCall replied with, “Well...it's my lunch hour.”

 

“Great!” Scott cheered.

 

“We knew that...it's _why_ we came.” Stiles stated.

 

“Well, while we're here mom can give you a check over.” Scott said as casually as he could.

 

Stiles' eyes widened and Melissa's eyes scanned over Stiles' body, “Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

 

“I'm fine,” Stiles stated firmly as he gave Scott both a questioning look and bit of a glare in warning to _not_ do this.

 

“He smells bad.” Scott cut in.

 

Melissa took a moment to stare at her son before asking, “You want me to check over your best friend because he needs a shower?”

 

“I may not have the new baby smell but I do _not_ smell bad!” Stiles cried.

 

Scott looked around to make sure no one was looking at them, “Guys...I'm a _werewolf_ , okay? I can... _smell_ things! Stiles woke up today with a weird smell...” Scott finished with a frown.

 

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “Dude...it's probably a cold coming on. Or maybe one of my cuts from practice got an infection...don't make it sound like I'm dying.”

 

Melissa sighed, “Still...if Scott can smell it maybe a quick look won't hurt.”

 

“Right!” Scott agreed.

 

They walked into an empty room and Melissa had a look at all the cuts and bruises Stiles had on his body. “Well...none of them seem infected. Your blood pressure, temperature, and heartbeat seem normal. You'll have to come in for an official blood test at another time but I can sneak a urine sample into the lab much easier.”

 

Stiles smiled tightly as he was handed the urine cup. He made a very sarcastic salute as he headed to the bathroom.

 

Melissa sighed as she turned to her son, “Are you sure about this, Scotty?”

 

Scott made a face, “I...I work around sick dogs...and Gerard Argent was sick too. Stiles doesn't smell like them which I hope is a good sign but he smells... _weird_.”

 

Melissa hugged her son tightly, knowing the true story behind Gerard...or as much as Scott was willing to share. It was enough though. Her son may have loved Allison but Stiles has been there since the beginning. As weird, as mischievous, as active as Stiles was...he was a good friend.

 

Stiles emerge, face unamused, and passed the sample to Melissa who told them to go home and not worry.

 

They did. On the way home Stiles was grumpy and unamused but when they got back to the McCall residence Scott let Stiles have control of their movie choices and soon he was forgiven.

 

Until Mrs. McCall came home and asked Scott to give her and Stiles some privacy.

 

Scott did but he kept a strong ear out for every word. All he heard were papers shuffling and then Stiles' gasped and his heartbeat spiked and began to beat rapidly.

 

By the time Scott ran back into the living room, Stiles' Jeep was roaring out of the drive way.

 

“What happened?!” Scott demanded.

 

“Stiles has a lot of thinking to do, sweetie.” Mrs. McCall replied with. Scott tried to read her face and the scent she was giving off. It wasn't pain or sadness but he couldn't name the emotion she was feeling at the moment.

 

“What's wrong with Stiles?” Scott demanded once more.

 

Mrs. McCall took a deep breath and then reached out and grabbed her son's hands. “When Stiles is ready, he'll tell you. The most I can tell you is that he's not in danger.”

 

Scott protested but his mother wouldn't say anything else on the matter. He tried calling and texting Stiles but he didn't get a reply.

 

He didn't sleep at all that night. Once his mother went to bed, he snuck out and went to search for Stiles. Unfortunately Stiles had a head start and after a few miles he lost the scent.

 

The next morning his phone buzzed with multiple messages but none of them were from Stiles. He ignored them as he continued to look. So caught up looking for the blue Jeep he failed to see the black Camaro or sense Derek until he was shoved harshly onto a tree.

 

“Where's Stiles?”

 

“I don't know!” Scott cried.

 

“He was with _you_!” Derek hissed as he pressed Scott harder into the tree, causing splinters to fly.

 

“I know! But he took off!” Scott cried.

 

“Took off? _Why_ would he take off!?” Derek demanded, eyes flashing red.

 

“I smelled something off about him...asked my mom to check him out.” Scott explained.

 

The red drained from Derek's eyes as did the color in his face. His grip on Scott's shirt loosened and he took a step back. His eyes bore into Scott, silently demanding answers before he voiced a strained, “ _And_?”

 

“She wouldn't tell me...she showed Stiles some papers he took with him...and I haven't seen him since. I've checked everywhere he could be. I can't find his scent either.”

 

“Course you wouldn't!” Derek spat as he turned in his spot while gripping at his hair with both hands.

 

“The hell does that mean?” Scott demanded.

 

“Stiles has been helping me train my wolves. Tracking is one of the main lessons. As much as Stiles was helping them learn to find particular scents while other factors were involved like other multiple scents, winds, and god knows what else-”

 

“Stiles was learning how a wolf tracks and can counter track...or whatever the term is.” Scott concluded.

 

Derek gave a firm nod and then looked pained, “Does you mother know...?”

 

“She does but...she's not telling. She said Stiles will when he's ready.”

 

“I just saw him two days ago...” Derek stated gravely. Scott could see Derek mentally kicking himself for not picking anything off of Stiles. 

 

“We'll find him. Let's work together. With all of us looking, we're bound to pick up a trail.” Scott insisted.

 

Derek nodded and sent a text to his wolves. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles looked at the ocean as the waves crashed onto the beach. It was late and he was in the next town over. He may have gotten _really_ distracted while driving. He just couldn't wrap he head around it.

 

_Pregnant._

 

He remembered his father trying to explain as best as he could what it meant when he came back positive on his check up for the pregnancy gene way back when. But back then at twelve he was more interested in the next issue of his comic than about one day being able to bring a whole new life into the world!

 

His phoned died a few hours ago but Stiles had this... _urge_ , to call Derek. The thought alone made him want to puke in panic but...he'd rather tell him over the phone than seeing his expression when he smells Stiles. Scott may not be aware of what pregnancy smelled like but Derek would. And Stiles wasn't really sure what Derek's thoughts would be but there is the possibility that Derek would be...disgusted or angry and Stiles wouldn't be able to take that.

 

At least with a phone call he could hang up if it goes awry.

 

He gets up from his spot on the beach and begins to walk until he passed a payphone. Checking to see if it works, he dials Derek's number.

 

Derek picks up on the second ring.

 

“ _Stiles_!?”

 

“H-how'd you know it was me?” Stiles asked as he tried to keep his voice steady as possible.

 

“ _I didn't...just hoped...”_ Derek paused, _“Been looking for you.”_

 

“Yeah...sorry about that. I just...um...” Great! Words were failing him now that he _really_ needed them.

 

“ _Scott told me...”_

 

“W-what?!” Stiles' voice rose an octave.

 

“ _Well, he said something was wrong. Mrs. McCall ran some test?”_

 

“Oh...yeah...yeah...” Stiles nodded though Derek couldn't see.

 

“ _Stiles...look, whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together. And if...I know we never talked about it but Stiles, the bite can cure you-”_

 

“It's not something the bite can cure.”

 

“ _You don't_ **know** _that. I know you have your reservations about werewolves and it's not even our last choice, just_ **a** _choice. We can talk to Deaton or ask around. Peter came back from the fucking dead! I can't lose you too...I_ **refuse** _to!”_

 

Stiles could hear Derek panting slightly after his little outburst. He himself sucked in a breath and he could feel himself crying.

 

“You mean it?”

 

“ _Yeah...yes. I...”_ Derek was struggling to get the word out, having thought he was before but how much it screwed him over.

 

Stiles knew it too, so he blurted it out. “I have the gene!”

 

“... _What_?” Derek's confusion was easily noted.

 

“I...I have the gene.” Stiles stated as he ran one hand through his hair and the other held on to the phone for dear life. “The pregnancy gene. I...I have it...and...and we...uh...we didn't use a condom....”

 

Silence was all he received from the other end and he was beginning to panic again before Derek's panicked voice demanded from the other side, “ _WHERE. ARE. YOU!?”_

 

“Uh...at a beach. Next town over...” Stiles replied meekly.

 

“ _Okay, get in your Jeep, find a location, text it to me. I am coming to get you. Just...stay safe until I get there, okay!?.....okay!?_ ”

 

“Y-yeah...yeah, okay. No wait! Phone died. Uh...there's a cafe I can see from here though. It seems to be open 24 hours...I'll be in there...?” Stiles asked as he told Derek the cafe's name and the closest street corner he could make in the dim lightning.

 

“ _Make sure no one shifty is inside. Order some water, stay hydrated. I'll be there as soon as I can.”_

 

“Don't speed!” Stiles managed before the connection died.

 

He hung up and began to make his way towards his Jeep. He parked in the cafe's parking lot but didn't go inside. Instead he remained in his seat and just breathed in and out. He tentatively placed his hands over his stomach and let out a shaky breath. Then a chuckle. That chuckle turned into a laugh.

 

“Oh my god, I'm going to have a baby!”

 

* * *

 

Derek arrived way too fast for his liking, but seeing the older wolf settled something inside of Stiles. Before the Caramo was even placed in park, Stiles was out of his Jeep and Derek didn't bother shutting off the engine as he ran to Stiles. He picked Stiles up and actually spun him around before pulling him into a kiss. When air became a necessity he pulled back and cupped Stiles' face with a look of... _awe_! He caressed Stiles lovingly before kissing him again. After that kiss he nuzzled into Stiles' neck and took an overly enthusiastic whiff.

 

“You're pregnant!” Derek exclaimed, and that awe Stiles saw in his eyes could now be heard in Derek's voice.

 

Stiles just laughed and nodded, “Yeah...yeah I am.”

 

Derek leaned in to rest his forehead against Stiles, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull their bodies close, “Never. Run off. Again.”

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him, “Sorry...I...panicked. But I won't anymore. Promise.”

 

Derek nuzzled into his neck again, hand running over Stiles's stomach, “You smell great by the way.”

 

“Scott thought I was dying.” Stiles said with a grin.

 

“Scott's...Scott.” Derek said and somehow he and Stiles began to sway. No music was playing but they both seemed to have energy but wanted nothing more than to just hold each other. “I'm a born wolf. I'm more familiar with these scents than he is. You smell like you...like the shampoo you use, like the deodorant you wear, and down at your core where it's just you. Your own personal scent that smells a little citrousy, with a hint of cinnamon. You also smell like pack, though not as strongly since it's been a few days since you've been with us...and now...you smell like...home. Like family... _my_ family.”

 

Stiles felt his eyes sting with tears as he gave Derek a watery smile and rested his head against Derek's heart.

 

“Can we go home? I want to go home.”

 

Derek nodded and ushered Stiles to his car. Promising to have someone pick up his Jeep tomorrow.

 

All the way home, they held hands.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles broke the news that he was pregnant the pack was ecstatic for him. Scott literally collapsed onto his knees and hugged Stiles around the stomach in relief that he wasn't dying. Then proceeded up jump up and down and yelled, “DUDE! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!”

 

The talk with his father was...not so pleasant or easy.

 

He had Derek wait outside while he told his father. Stiles loved his father, but he also loved the father of his baby and did _not_ want his dad to pistol whip Derek.

 

His dad freaked. He yelled and he threatened to lock Derek up because of the age difference. It took awhile before the anger passed and Stiles reached the part of his father who loved kids and would love the idea of being a grandfather.

 

Derek was called in after and Stiles couldn't recall Derek ever looking so scared and solider like. He even answered his father with 'Yes sir's'. Derek was warned that he'd better be there for Stiles and the baby, better stay out of trouble, better keep Stiles out of trouble. Derek's back was stiff and he gave short, firm nods at each guideline.

 

Then his father grilled him about his plans and Stiles sorta wanted to die of embarrassment. He was however surprised.

 

“Where do you plan to live?”

 

“I made the calls this morning, sir. At the moment Stiles will continue to sleep here until he either turns 18 or has your permission to move in with me in my loft. But I've already called the city to reclaim the old Hale House and have talked to people to start rebuilding it. We'll have a proper home, sir.”

 

“Job?”

 

“I have trust funds and life insurance to keep us more than comfortable but I'll start looking for one as soon as possible, sir.”

 

“School? Stiles is only 17.”

 

“He'll continue his studies and I'll plan everything to make sure he's comfortable through it all. The job will be important, but if it comes down to it, like I said sir, I have the funds to be a stay at home dad and let Stiles continue his education. And should he stay close or apply to another school outside of state when the time comes for after high school, I can easily follow.”

 

Before his dad could ask another question Stiles butted in, “He's not going anywhere...and I'm not leaving him.”

 

Stiles reached for Derek's hand and they intertwined their fingers and smiled at each other lovingly.

 

The Sheriff sighed, “Right now it seems like some epic love story...but having a child isn't a walk in the park. It sounds like you have an idea of what you're going to do...but actually going through with it will be much harder.”

 

“I know...and I completely understand your fears, sir. But please understand my hope. I lost my family and it wasn't an accident. I couldn't stop it. I hurt..I'm still hurting. And...I never thought I could have what I once did...and now I do. No one will cherish Stiles more than I will. No one will fight harder for his love and loyalty, safety and future. I know it seems like I stole him from you but I will prove myself worthy of being with him.”

 

Both the Stilinski men were a bit shocked at the pure, almost brutal honesty, in Derek's eyes that shone with love and fierceness. Stiles squeezed Derek's hand tightly as he wiped a stray tear with his other hand. Derek leaned in and placed a peck on Stiles cheek.

 

“I believe you.” Sheriff Stilinski said. And it was as much of a blessing they were going to get at the moment.

* * *

 

The Sheriff was right. It had been easier said than done. Stiles and Derek clashed from time to time. School was hard and harder still when hormones and morning sickness began to appear. Stiles normally wouldn't give a crap what people had to say about him but again, hormones were a bitch, and he easily cried when he heard someone call him fat or a whore. It was high school and he shouldn't care, but sometimes Isaac or Scott would find him in the bathroom crying.

 

Isaac and Erica were almost charged plenty of times for different things. But at some point people realized that messing with Stiles was a really bad idea. Even if only in passing. The captain of the Lacrosse team and the two sexy, but completely psycho blonds being his protective guard. Oh and then it got out that Derek was the father and people would actually walk the other way in fear of upsetting Stiles accidentally (mood swings were a surprise bitch).

 

But they began to learn. They bought baby books, Derek got the best male pregnancy doctor in the area for Stiles, even if it was a longer drive than the hospital where Mama McCall worked.

 

Being werewolves helped a lot actually. It was a lot of instinct involved and it was really reassuring. In no time flat Christmas was a week away.

 

Derek had construction workers working at any available hour possible and the Hale House was brought to it's former glory if not only with some new safety modifications. Each wolf took a room, Stiles and Derek moving into the master bedroom that had it's own adjacent bathroom. Alpha perks and all that. The room next to their was the nursery.

 

They wanted it to be gender neutral but Stiles still wanted the room to feel...alive. Alive and nurturing. Since there was an equal chance the child could be either human or werewolf, but most likely werewolf, Stiles suggested painting the room a sky blue with clouds, and one fall like the forest.

 

Derek agreed and his inner wolf was overly proud of his mate for being considerate of the child's possibility of being a wolf too, and wanting to make sure they still felt safe and comfortable.

 

It was with thoughts like that that Derek began to panic.

 

“You know...it's hard to sleep when you're thinking so loud.” Stiles commented as he rolled over from his spot of being Derek's little spoon in their spooning position to look at him. He caressed Derek's stubbly face and asked, “What's wrong.”

 

“Nothing. Go to sleep,” Derek replied as he placed a soothing kiss on Stiles forehead.

 

“I tried, but your brooding won't allow it. What's up?” Stiles asked as he played with the front of Derek's tank top.

 

Derek sighed, “Your parental instincts are amazing.”

 

“Don't see how that's a bad thing, but okay...” Stiles replied cheekily.

 

“It's not. You've been preparing for our child with any possibility. Be they human or wolf or blind or deaf, or any other possibilities that may occur because of whatever reason!” and there had been plenty. Stiles' ADD medicine, his age, medical record, stress, and just the fact that male pregnancies were naturally harder than female.

 

The doctors had answered plenty of questions, had offered plenty of helpful sites and books and experts, and Derek has read it all but he doesn't feel ready at all!

 

“Deaton said that the chances of our baby being a wolf are high with your Alpha self...and if that's true then our baby is already kick ass strong. They'll be fine...” he grabbed Derek's hand and placed it on his stomach, “We're all going to be just fine.”

 

“What if I'm not good at being a father? What if I fail? What if they hate me?” Derek asked quietly, letting the fear and uncertainty show to his mate.

 

“No one is ever really ready. And you're not gonna be alone in this, Sourwolf...I'm here with you, all of the way. And so is our pack. And they'll love you. You'll be there every day to care for them...love them...teach them...” Stiles reassured him as he wove his fingers through Derek's hair. A notion that soothed the Alpha werewolf. "You'll be their their favorite hero...like you are mine."

 

Derek kissed Stiles tenderly, “I love you.”

 

“And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning this year was different. After their morning routines were completed, Stiles walked downstairs with Derek's front pressed to his back. They walked in sync, Derek's arms over Stiles' swollen belly, and Stiles' hands over Derek's.

 

They were greeted with hugs from each other the wolves still in their pajamas. Each of them rubbing Stiles' belly affectionately. Then Isaac gave them a puppy look and Stiles shook his head affectionately, “It's morning. You can open your presents now.”

 

Isaac and Erica cheered and play fought each other to get to their gifts. Boyd joined them but at a more restrained pace. Derek and Stiles watched as the three sat around the tree and presents and passed things around. They smiled warmly as they watched them tear into their gifts.

 

“Hey...” Derek murmured in Stiles' ear.

 

Stiles craned his neck to look at his mate and raised an eyebrow, “Hmm?”

 

“We're under the mistletoe.” Derek pointed out.

 

Stiles smirked slightly as he turned to wrap his arms around Derek's neck and the Alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. “Oh and are you a participator of Christmas traditions, Sourwolf?”

 

“I'm all about traditions.” Derek said as he leaned in and kissed his mate.

 

They continued to kiss until Isaac made gagging noises and insisted, “Come open your presents!”

 

The couple chuckled and joined their wolves. They exchanged gifts and while they were opening the last of them, Scott barged in with his own gifts for everyone stacked in his arms.

 

“Where are the cookies!?” he asked once everyone had their gift.

 

“Haven't made them yet, Scottie.” Stiles replied as he opened his gift and found out Scott had gotten _him_ a Batman Onesy. He shook his head fondly but loved it anyway.

 

“But you are going to right?” Scott asked, a bit of a panic in his voice at the thought that Stiles wouldn't.

 

“Cookies?” Isaac asked, looking up to Stiles with hope in his eyes.

 

Scott nodded eagerly, “Every year Stiles makes gingerbread men and they are the _best_! Like you've had his brownies right? These are _way_ better! But he only makes them at Christmas time and they taste like warm hugs and holiday cheer!”

 

“Not actual flavors, bud.” Stiles laughed at Scott's adorable puppy attitude.

 

“But you're making them right?” this time it was Isaac who asked.

 

“I will...as soon as you guys clean up all this wrapping paper.”

 

Scott and Isaac began to scramble to get all of the wrapping paper while Boyd and Erica stood up, “We'll set out all your supplies.” Boyd said.

 

“Thanks.” Stiles said and after a moment of just enjoying the feeling of this moment with his pack he turned to Derek and said, “Dad's coming over later, as is Melissa.”

 

“Peter said he'd try to stop by...” Derek shrugged.

 

“Did you mention I was making his favorite?” Stiles asked.

 

“He asked, but I didn't specify what you were making.”

 

Stiles laughed, “You're evil, Sourwolf.”

 

“Only a bit.” Derek kissed him with a slight smirk.

 

* * *

 

Stiles let the wolves try a batch of his cookies in that mid-morning but made them wait for the rest after dinner. (Though he caught Scott and Isaac trying to steal some every so often.)

 

Which everyone who was invited came. Like in the beginning when Stiles began to hang out with his pack, he thought it should have been awkward. But it wasn't.

 

They talked about the baby's developments. No one ever got tired at seeing ultrasound photos or hearing the baby's heartbeat, which even though the wolves could hear anyway, loved to hear it still on Stiles' phone as he played it for the humans.

 

They talked about what they had for the baby so far. Peter behaved and talked to them about what to expect should the child be born a wolf. (That conversation with the Sheriff was interesting...Stiles and Derek decided to wait for another day to explain the whole _Mates_ thing.)Which somehow got to embarrassing stories of Derek when he was a baby. To which the Sheriff added some of Stiles, and of course Melissa had to add on because Stiles and Scott have been getting into trouble since they were in diapers. Or out of them because when they were 4, Stiles and Scott were apparently little exhibitionists.

 

Stiles excused himself to go and fetch dessert, and Derek went to help. Not only to get away from the embarrassing stories, but ever since he found out his mate was pregnant with his pup, he has this _need_ to have Stiles within his sight all times.

 

He pressed his back to Derek's front and rested his head on the Alpha's shoulder while said Alpha wrapped his hands around Stiles and rested them over the baby bump. They watched their family from the kitchen doorway.

 

Werewolves and humans, laughing together and living in peace. Stiles felt so happy and content, his eyes began to water as the hormones boosted those emotions into overdrive. His hands found Derek's and he gave them a squeeze, “We're going to be okay.”

 

“Yeah...we're going to be just fine.” Derek agreed because looking at all he has in front of him, how could they not be?

 

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Derek.”

 


End file.
